


somebody to love

by sparrabethington



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: M/M, egon is eating cereal, it’s a soft gay time, ray has a nightmare, they dance to queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrabethington/pseuds/sparrabethington
Summary: ray makes a discovery.





	somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine they’re both hardcore pining for one another ok

_ 3:07 a.m. _

Ray Stantz wakes in a cold sweat.

He doesn’t quite shoot up in bed— it’s more of a struggle with flailing arms and legs, really— and he blinks, his breathing heavy. Ray reaches for the glasses he does not have and licks his lips cautiously. Yeah, that was a bad dream.

After a brief moment of recollecting himself, Ray frowns and puffs air out from his nose. His eyes are hazy with sleep as he glances around his bedroom. He isn’t sure what he’s looking for; he had hoped he would find it in the process.

When he finds nothing helpful, however— just darkness— he peels the blanket from his body and decides he’ll get a glass of water. He doubts the other Ghostbusters are awake at this hour, so he won’t have any uncomfortable explaining to do. Ray shakily wobbles to his feet and stands, then is confident enough to make his way to the kitchen.

It’s an unstable journey, but when Ray arrives, he finds the light already on. He supposes Venkman left it on after a midnight snack and ignores it. He makes a beeline for the cupboard and retrieves a cup before he hears a deep, familiar voice behind him.

“Good morning, Ray.”

Ray nearly drops his cup.

“Spengs?” He whirls around to see Egon seated at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. He’s got the cereal box out. Nothing like the taste of Captain Crunch at the asscrack of dawn.

Egon says nothing and resumes eating his cereal. Ray sucks in a deep breath, turns and fills his cup with water, then sits himself down across from Egon.

“What are you doing up?” Ray asks after a few uncomfortable moments that would have been silent if not for Egon’s eager crunching. “I thought you crashed in the lab.”

“I did,” Egon says, “and I woke up hungry. This was the most readily available option.”

Ray nods slowly. It’s too early (late?) for all his pompous way of talking. Nevertheless, Ray finds it comforting, as he always does. He’s glad it’s Egon here and not Venkman or Winston.

“Why are you awake?” Egon asks a few beats later.

Ray hesitates. “Just sorta woke up, y’know?” He purses his lips and presses his glass to them. He won’t get into all that right now.

Egon senses something is wrong, but he leaves it at that. He crunches slowly and keeps his eyes on Ray.

Ray shifts in his seat. He blinks hard in an attempt to shoo away his drowsiness, but it persists.

Eventually Ray is thoroughly uncomfortable with the weird silence-interrupting-crunching. He gets up and shuffles over to the group’s beat-up little boombox. He presses the button to turn it on and finds that whoever used it last left Queen’s  _ A Day At The Races _ inside. Ray chuckles. He likes Queen. 

The beginning notes of “The Millionaire Waltz” ring out quietly in the kitchen, and Egon doesn’t seem to oppose the music choice. Ray hovers back by the table and takes another sip of water, but he doesn’t sit. He sways with hesitance to the beat.

Ray clears his throat. “D’you like Freddie?” He asks, taking notice of Egon’s upward turned lips and slightly bobbing head.

“He’s very talented,” Egon remarks. Ray nods in agreement.

“Say, what kinda music do you listen to, Spengs? Classical?” Ray snorts at his own remark and Egon humors him with a rather painful-looking smile.

“I do enjoy sonatas. Piano is relaxing. It helps me concentrate,” he says. “Beethoven is fascinating.”

Ray hardly pays attention to the words coming out of Egon’s mouth, but he tries to look interested anyways. “Mm,” he hums.

Egon watches him curiously for a few moments. Ray sips his water again, and then he starts to dance.

He moves haphazardly to the song, and it’s about as graceful as Ray Stantz can get, sleepy or otherwise. Normally he would be embarrassed but he feels the need to see Egon smile.

And Egon does smile, doing his best to stifle a laugh. Ray grins and he twirls, nearly tripping over his legs more times than he will be willing to acknowledge later in the morning. He’s comfortable.

The song continues, and Ray twirls his way over to Egon. He extends his hand with a little nod. If Egon knows what he’s asking, he pretends to not.

“Dance with me, Spengs,” Ray suggests. It’s less of a suggestion than it is a statement, a demand, a plea.

Egon’s never had it in him to deny Ray something he asks for. Now is no exception. As uncharacteristic of him as it is, it only takes a few tugs on his arm to begrudgingly raise him to his feet and give Ray the roll of his eyes that conveys nothing but pure adoration. 

Egon watches Ray dance a little while he stands in the center of the room, awkwardly shuffling his feet. Ray does the unexpected and he drapes his arms against Egon’s shoulders. He nearly has to stand on his tip toes; damn him for being so tall.

Egon, damned, bites his lip nervously and presses his lanky fingers to Ray’s waist. Ray suddenly is reminded that Egon isn’t the world’s biggest fan of physical affection, and he feels bad. He hopes that he isn’t overstepping a boundary line, but he also figures that if Egon didn’t want this, he would do something about it.

As if he’s sensed Ray’s apprehension, Egon’s grip on his waist tightens. Alright, this is okay.

“Can you waltz?” Ray asks slyly, though he himself has no idea how.

“I can,” Egon says matter-of-factly, with a quick adjustment to his glasses.

Ray forgets why he asked in the first place. He’s too nervous to ask Egon to teach him; he’s not going to push his luck while he’s already gotten him up and semi-cooperative. Instead, he clears his throat and buries his face into Egon’s chest.

Egon manages a small smile and his cheeks are dusted pink. He holds Ray close and “The Millionaire Waltz” suddenly becomes “Somebody to Love”. He’s thoroughly embarrassed.

Ray makes a noise that sounds slightly distressed, like a yelp in both disbelief and relief. Still he clings to Egon, and Egon clings back.

While they hold their unwavering embrace, the song plays on. Egon leads them in a lazy one-two-step, seemingly growing increasingly comfortable with this physical closeness. His heart thumps at a pace that alarms him greatly.

Ray’s face is pressed against the deep beating. He smiles, his cheeks warm. He can tell that Egon is nervous, though what he can’t tell is if it’s because he’s emotional or if he’s skittish. 

“Egie,” Ray mumbles. He pulls at the fabric of Egon’s shirt.

“Ray,” Egon returns.

“Egie, I love you.” Ray pauses, as though he questions what he’s said, and then he nods, as though he’s sure. He knows he means it, but he isn’t quite sure why he just admitted it out loud. Exhaustion is one hell of a drug.

Egon immediately turns redder, and he coughs. He feels his hands begin to shake against Ray. “I know you do.” He swallows hard.

“No, I mean I’m  _ in love _ with you, Egie.” He looks up at Egon expectantly. His eyes are glossed over and big, and Egon thinks he could faint.

“You’re tired, Ray,” Egon says. He can’t tell if Ray is genuine with the way he so obviously is desperate to go to sleep. Nevertheless, Egon can feel the part of his heart that hopes he means it aching.

“Yeah,” Ray agrees quietly, and he doesn’t look away from Egon. He stares into his eyes for a moment, maybe two, maybe five; he loses count when the two of them move their faces closer and their lips collide.

Their kiss is uncoordinated. It’s sloppy and hesitant, it’s passionate and beautiful. Ray’s arms tighten around his friend and he holds him with so much force he’s surprised he hasn’t broken anything. Egon kisses Ray sweetly and hotly, as though he wants it to be soft but he cannot kid himself in how badly he’s wanted this.

When they pull away, Egon’s glasses are smudged and Ray’s lips are plumper than they were prior to. “Somebody to Love” fades out and the next song starts to play. Ray and Egon’s foreheads touch, Ray’s back now against the refrigerator.

They relish in one another for some time. Egon’s hands shyly explore Ray’s chest and Ray’s hands are buried in Egon’s dark curls. They both are breathing heavily and their eyes are wide with awe.

“Egie?”

“Mm?”

“Don’t tell Venkman.”

Egon chuckles and pulls Ray in for another kiss.


End file.
